How to live, how to die
by Loli-nekoi
Summary: Quand un fan rencontre son idole et qu'une amitié nait entre eux.Mais quel est le prix a payer pour cette amitié?


**Titre** : _How to live, how to die..._

**Auteur** : _Nekoi_

**Disclaimer** : _juste Asuka et Tenji qui sont à moi _

**Genre** : _euh…genre pas comique mais pas dramatique non plus (enfin pas encore )_

**Rating **_: tout public_

**Note** : _j'espère que vous aimerez _

**Chapitre 1**

Le jeune homme sautillait sur place. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Avec quelques autres fans, ils avaient passé la nuit devant la salle, ne pouvant pas attendre le lendemain. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, mais surtout de musique. Et plus particulièrement du groupe qu'ils allaient voir.

Asuka ne cessait de s'asseoir et de se relever pour faire les cents pas, avant de s'asseoir a nouveau. Il rejetais nerveusement ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Pour l'occasion, il avait mis des lentilles de contact bleues, cernées de noir, qui donnaient à son regard une profondeur sans fond. Il avait juste souligné son regard au crayon, ne voulant pas abuser du maquillage comme certains le faisait.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand un poids s'avachit sur son épaule. Mais ce n'était que son meilleur ami, Tenji. Celui-ci était un peu plus grand qu'Asuka, un peu plus vieux aussi, de quelques années. Il avait vingt-trois ans et faisait des études de droit, bien que son style lui donnât plutôt des allures de délinquant. En effet, il avait les cheveux balayés de mèches rouges, dont certaines, plus longues, tombaient dans son dos.

-Ten-kun, tu es lourd ! geignit Asuka, de stature plus frêle que son ami.

Il n'était pas maigre à proprement parler, mais il était mince et longiligne.

-Désolé, chaton, t'as qu'à grossir un peu ! répliqua le plus âgé en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Asuka se dégagea en riant, lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

-Tu peux parler ! T'es pas bien plus gros que moi ! Et arrête avec ce surnom, j'ai passé l'âge, finit-il avec une petite moue.

-Mais ça fait bientôt dix ans que je t'appelle comme ça, comment veux-tu que j'arrête ? se défendit Tenji en riant.

-Oui, mais quand les gens t'entendent, ils pensent des choses...protesta le plus jeune.

Ils étaient à présent dans la file d'attente, ils se trouvaient dans les premiers.

-Et alors, ça te dérange, chaton ? fit Tenji en souriant, montrant bien qu'il le taquinait.

Asuka connaissait bien son ami et savait qu'il plaisantait. Mais, moins à l'aise que lui, il ne savait pas toujours comment répliquer à ce genre de remarques. Il haussa donc les épaules.

-Fais comme tu veux, de toute façon, tu n'écoutes jamais personne…Oh, ça y est, ils ouvrent ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

Tenji sourit en voyant son ami sautiller d'impatience. Il se considérait comme son grand frère, comme son protecteur. Asuka était cardiaque et Tenji guettait à tout moment le moindre signe de faiblesse, de peur qu'il ne défaille. Il avait déjà dû faire face aux crises de son ami, et il préférait prévenir que guérir. De ce fait, il avait une attitude très protectrice envers son cadet. Par exemple, dans le métro bondé, il s'arrangeait pour qu'Asuka ne soit pas trop oppressé en se mettant entre lui et la foule. Il en était de même pour les concerts. Il ne laissait jamais le jeune homme y aller seul. De toute manière, ils appréciaient les mêmes groupes.

En voyant les portes s'ouvrir, les gens commencèrent à s'agiter et à pousser pour pouvoir entrer le plus vite possible. Par réflexe, Tenji se rapprocha d'Asuka et passa son bras sur ses épaules, s'interposant ainsi entre lui et la foule de jeunes en furie qui risquaient de le piétiner. Il dût ensuite courir pour suivre son ami, car celui-ci se précipita à toute vitesse vers le devant de la scène, dès qu'il put entrer dans la salle.

Asuka trépignait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait les voir en concert, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il les voyait dans une salle aussi grande. Une des plus grandes de la ville, voire du pays : le Tokyo Dôme.

-Asu-chan, calme-toi, fit Tenji en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter, car le jeune homme semblait essoufflé et il tremblait un peu.

-Mais je fais pas exprès, Ten-kun, se plaignit Asuka. C'est plus fort que moi !

Tenji sourit et lui donna une pichenette dans le front : il faisait tellement gamin des fois.

-Tu crois qu'il me verra ? Tu imagines, s'il me remarquait ? Le rêve !

-Tu sais, je crois pas qu'ils y voient grand chose, avec tous ces projecteurs, chaton.

-Beuh, on peut toujours rêver, fit le plus jeune d'un ton boudeur, faisant une grimace qui faisait gonfler ses joues.

Tenji rit doucement. Il connaissait Asuka depuis que celui-ci avait environ neuf ans. A l'époque, c'était un garçon renfermé sur lui-même qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu les raisons du caractère taciturne du jeune homme, et il n'avait jamais voulu le forcer à se confier. Tout ce qu'Asuka avait pu lui raconter, il l'avait fait de son propre chef. Mais les années passées à fréquenter Tenji avaient aidé Asuka à s'extérioriser un peu. S'il était toujours d'un naturel discret, il était à présent beaucoup plus ouvert, moins timide, et osait imposer et donner son opinion. Dès qu'il avait eu seize ans, Asuka était allé vivre avec son ami. Tenji ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais Asuka refusait tout contact avec sa famille depuis.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la lumière s'éteignit. Asuka se calma de façon radicale, s'appuyant à la barrière. Son aîné se plaça derrière lui, passant ses bras de chaque côté, s'appuyant également, formant ainsi un mur protecteur, car les gens commençaient déjà à s'agiter dans la salle.

Des cris fusaient, le sol tremblaient tant les fans déchaînés tapaient des pieds. Au contraire, Asuka était à présent d'un calme olympien. De toute façon, son état de santé ne lui permettait pas de s'agiter ainsi. Il était déjà heureux que son médecin l'autorise à aller aux concerts.

Les hurlements atteignirent un seuil à la limite du supportable lorsqu'une ombre arriva sur la scène, toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. On pouvait deviner une silhouette longiligne et de long cheveux ondulés. Le musicien repartit vers le fond de la scène, se placer à la batterie, et fut remplacé par trois autres ombres, qui elles restèrent sur le devant de la scène.

Le concert débuta alors, toujours dans l'obscurité. Le son sourd de la grosse caisse se répercutait dans la poitrine d'Asuka. Il attendait le moment ou les projecteurs s'allumeraient enfin, et le moment où _il _commencerait à jouer.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'une série d'arpèges se fit entendre, chaque note sonnant clairement. La scène s'illumina soudain et le jeune homme savait qu'il allait vivre environ deux heures de pur bonheur.

oOoOoOo

Chapitre un peu court, certes au début je pensais en faire un prologue mais ça me perturbait donc j'en ai fait un chapitre !

_Alors…D'après vous, Asuka et Tenji sont au concert de quel groupe ? (un indice un guitariste aux cheveux rouges…)_

_Que pensez-vous d'Asuka et Tenji, les deux perso nés de mon imagination ?_

_Dites-moi aussi si vous pensez que ça mérite une suite _


End file.
